russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWKY
| format = Contemporary MOR, OPM | power = 25,000 watts | erp = 60,000 watts | callsign_meaning = K'e'Y to FM Radio (Former branding) | former_frequencies = As Win Radio: 107.5 MHz (2010-2014) | former_callsigns = As Win Radio: DWNU (2010-2014) | owner = Mabuhay Broadcasting System, Inc. | licensee = One Radio Management | sister_stations = | website = http://www.winradio.com.ph/ | webcast = 91.5 Win Radio on Ustream Listen Live via eRadioPortal }} DWKY (91.5 FM), under the brand 91.5 Win Radio, is a music radio station of Mabuhay Broadcasting System, Inc. in the Philippines. The station's studio and transmitter are located at 40th Floor Summit One Tower, Shaw Blvd., Mandaluyong City. It broadcasts 24 hours a day with a Contemporary MOR format, with early morning programming currently occupied by Brigada Healthline (a program produced by Mindanao-based Brigada Mass Media Corporation, which has an office space and a broadcast studio for its Batangas City-licensed radio station in Makati). History KY 91.5 (1985–1998) On October 1, 1985, DWKY was known as KY 91.5 under Mabuhay Broadcasting System, Inc. (MBSI) which also owned DZXQ 1350 AM (which was acquired by PBC and BMPI and now branded as Radyo La Verdad). Headed by Al Torres (formerly from DWRT-FM, now voiceover of GMA Network and currently Sports Production Head), it had a CHR format, playing "all-fast" music, as well as oldies music during Sundays during the late 80's and the rest of the 90's. Ben Tulfo and Daniel Razon were one of the personalities who worked on the station at that time as a disc jockey. K91 (1998-2003) In 1998, Manny F. Luzon became FM Operations Consultant for MBSI. KY 91.5 then became K91 FM, which mainly played novelty and contemporary pop music. 91.5 Energy FM (2003–2011) DWKY from MBSI was re-launched under a new name, 91.5 Energy FM, with a new brand called "Pangga" and a recall byline "'Wag mong sabihing radyo, sabihin mo Energy" in order to compete with the other local stations. Its studios moved to the SYSU Building in Quezon City. From July to November 2006, The Edge Radio of United Christian Broadcasters occupied the 6pm-6am timeslot of Energy FM. In 2008, it ranked second among Metro Manila stations. In 2009, DWKY, together with its provincial stations, won in the 18th KBP Golden Dove Awards as Best FM Station of the year. In 2010, Manny Luzon eventually left UBSI to join Progressive Broadcasting Corporation (where he transformed NU 107 to 107.5 Win Radio). After 8 years on 91.5, Energy FM signed off on June 1, 2011 and transferred to the 106.7 FM frequency a month later. 91.5 Big Radio (2011–2014) 91.5 Big Radio was launched in June 1, 2011 at 1:15am. It is managed by Manny Luzon and licensed by former owner MBSI, making it the sister station of 107.5 Win Radio, while resembling the Energy FM format. Bigman Marco (Mark Luzon, Program Director, formerly known as Sgt. Mark of Energy FM) was the first to go on board, followed by a few jocks from the Energy FM roster.Energy out, Big in (or Energy out for this time) http://media.prepys.com/2011/06/01/energy-out-big-in-or-energy-out-for-this-time/ During its first month, it used a partial stinger of the Energy FM slogan "'Wag mong sabihing radyo," until it was abandoned upon Energy FM's move to 106.7 FM. During its first 4 months, it reused its old studios in Centerpoint Bldg. in Pasig City, until it moved to AIC Gold Tower in Pasig City in September 2011. Since late March 2012, Big Radio ranked #3 in the FM radio ratings, based on the KBP Radio Research Council. 91.5 Win Radio (2014–present) On June 26, 2014, 91.5 Big Radio signed off after airing for 3 years. It was replaced by 91.5 Win Radio a day later on June 27, 2014, which it aired on 107.5 MHz for 4 years. Progressive Broadcasting Corporation's content provider Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International (an affiliate of Members Church of God International) took over 107.5 FM and launched Wish 1075 later on August 10, 2014. Notable personalities *Mr. Fu (formerly with 106.7 Energy FM) Win Radio stations *Owned by Progressive Broadcasting Corporation See also *Ultrasonic Broadcasting System *106.7 Energy FM *Wish 1075 References Category:Philippine radio stubs Category:OPM formatted radio stations in the Philippines Category:Metro Manila radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1980